Blanco y europeo
by Erzebeth K
Summary: No sabía cómo, pero Chile era dueño ahora de un lindo conejo al que debía ponerle nombre. ArgxChi implícito.


**ADVERTENCIAS:**

-No pretendo ofender a nadie con esto, sobre todo a los/las argentinos. Sólo es, Chile siendo Chile.

-Tomé el nombre de "Lipi" para el perro de Chile porque lo he leído en varias historias, creo que es canon. Así mismo, que Chile sea dueño de NekoArgentina (Martu) lo leí en otra historia. Los créditos a sus respectivos autores intelectuales.

-Idioma chileno(?)

-Chile(Manuel), Tiare(Isla de Pascua/Rapa Nui), Argentina(Martín)

* * *

**BLANCO Y EUROPEO**

* * *

No sabía por qué, pero su hermana, Isla de Pascua, había llegado a su casa con una esponjosa cría de conejo. Chile tomó al animalito entre sus manos y sin poder evitarlo frotó su cara contra el suave pelaje. Para cuando alzó la cabeza para preguntarle a su hermana qué hacía ella con un conejo, Tiare simplemente había desaparecido. Manuel frunció el ceño viendo por la ventana a la isleña correr. Enfrentó al animal peludo que tenía entre sus manos e hizo una mueca. Él ya tenía un perro, un gato… supuso que no sería problema tener un conejo, esperaba que sus demás mascotas pensaran igual.

Llamó a Lipi y a Martu quienes acudieron enseguida. Les mostró a quien sería su nuevo acompañante y ninguno de los dos pareció contrariado. "Bien" pensó el chileno. Dejó al conejo en el suelo para que explorara su nuevo hogar en tanto él se sentaba en el sillón, con la vista fija en el animalito.

—Supongo que necesitai' un nombre… no puedo decirte conejo, que fome.

Antes de resolver aquello, una nueva duda asaltó su cabeza… ¿sería macho o hembra? Se hincó junto al conejito y lo alzó, tomándolo de las patas delanteras, pero en su parte bajo había tanto pelo que no veía nada… además, ¡ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo! Había necesitado ir al veterinario para saber que Lipi y Martu eran machos y aquello era demasiado decir. Resolvió a llamar a su hermana.

—Oye, ¿la hueá que me dejaste es hembra o macho? —habló a través del celular. Tiare comenzó, disculpándose con su hermano por haberle hecho aceptar la mascota de esa forma, ¡pero todo era culpa de Inglaterra! Manuel, contrariado, le pidió a la isleña explicar a qué rayos se refería.

Tiare musitó que hasta hace dos días había estado en Londres, de vacaciones. Luego de ignorar los reclamos de Manuel, alegando a que aún era muy chica para estar viajando sola, siguió diciendo que Inglaterra le invitó un día a su casa para tomar té y hablar; eso le recordó que el inglés le había mandado un regalo para el chileno, ya luego se lo daría. Al rato de llegar, aparecieron Australia y Wy junto a una caja que supuso habían pedido en el supermercado. La niña parecía más que contrariada por estar en ese lugar, en tanto el enérgico australiano saludó efusivamente, dando entonces la caja al dueño de casa.

—_¿Puedes creer que la coneja de Wy tuvo sus crías justo en nuestras vacaciones? Como nos harán problemas en el aeropuerto por llevar tantos animales, lo mejor es que se queden contigo —sonrió ampliamente y luego salió corriendo junto a su hermana. Inglaterra permaneció perplejo, con sed de sangre hacia su ex colonia._

—Entonces por eso me trajiste uno, estás ayudando al Arthur…

—_Exacto, conti_ —hizo una pausa. —_Me traje dos. Aunque no sé si el que te di es hembra o macho… esa era una de las últimas preocupaciones de Arthur._

—Bueno, entonces yo cacho que lo voy a llevar al veterinario —se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, aún con la vista fija en su nueva mascota. —Oye cabra chica, ¿cómo le pusiste a tu conejo?

—Mahina —sonrió. —De ahí me dices cómo le pusiste al tuyo —se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Manuel dejó a un lado su teléfono y pensó en algún buen nombre para su mascota. Debía ser uno bueno, lo tendría el resto de su vida… no sabía cuánto vivían los conejos, pero así fuera sólo un mes, sería _bullying_ nombrar al conejo de alguna forma tonta.

Pensó el resto de la tarde en ello. Para cuando se decidió, no pudo evitar reír… era, ¿malo? No, no era eso, pero le daba risa. Debía darle las gracias a esos comic de _countryballs_ que había en internet. Escuchó entonces el timbre sonar de un modo particular. El individuo que lo haría de aquella forma tan molesta era en efecto sólo uno. Cansino, abrió la puerta, dando un paso al lado para evitar el efusivo abrazo de su molesto vecino del este. Argentina hizo un puchero, mas pronto recuperó su habitual expresión.

—Che, Manu, que malo que sos —pseudo reclamó. Dejó su mochila con ropa, porque claro, había llegado con la idea de quedarse a dormir y sonrió automáticamente al ver al pequeño conejo saltando en el suelo. Lo cargó y acarició el suave pelaje. —¡Qué lindo que sos, bicho! —pareció bastante entretenido con el animalito. —¿Cómo se llama, Manu?

—Argentina.

—Andá, decime cómo se llama.

—Ya te dije —rodó los ojos. —Se llama Argentina.

Para el trasandino, aquello le sonó a un elogio. Ya el gato rubio que Chile había adoptado tenía su nombre humano, ahora su conejo se llamaba Argentina… ¡Manuel realmente debía amarlo! ¡Estaba tan feliz! Dejó al animalito en el suelo, junto al pedazo de lechuga que había estado comiendo antes de que lo cargara y se aferró al castaño.

—Manu, ¡me hacés tan feliz! Yo sabía que me amabas, pero no sabía que tanto —sus ojos brillaron e hizo más fuerte el abrazo. Ignoró por completo la queja del chileno; estaba demasiado feliz como para hacer caso a los reclamos de su vecino.

—No lo hice por vo' ahueonao' —se soltó bruscamente de Martín y cuando se hubo calmado, esbozó una risa burlona. —¿Acaso no entiendes por qué se llama Argentina?

—Porque me amás, obvio.

—No. Es porque es blanco y europeo.

—¡Que hijo de puta que sos, Manuel!

.

.

.

* * *

**Ok, mucha estupidez. Nuevamente reitero, espero no ofender a ningún argentino con esto.**

**Mahina: Luna en Rapa Nui. El conejo de Tiare también es blanco y la luna es blanca así que, eso(?).**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
